<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Trek Rambles, One Shots, and Ideas by Love_of_fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691646">Star Trek Rambles, One Shots, and Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms'>Love_of_fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cultural Differences, Fluff, Multi, married, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I take requests! There will be more one shots to come! If you'd like to request something, please send it through my tumblr: @love-of-fandoms<br/>If you do not have a tumblr, leave your request in the comments section!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Female Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Non Binary Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Spock/Original Character(s), Spock/Original Female Character(s), Spock/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Spock/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Menace (Bones + Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request on Tumblr asking for a Fluffy married Bones/Nonbinary!Reader</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jim, where are we going?” Bones asked for what felt like the thousandth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, Bones!” the Captain responded for what felt like the thousandth time, dragging his best friend almost aimlessly around the academy. It was nostalgic to be here, the two having graduated years ago, but they had a bit of shoreleave on Earth and the Enterprise had just docked at the academy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim, we’ve been circling for half an hour,” Bones said as he wrenched his wrist from the man’s grip, stopping and sitting down on a nearby bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” a voice spoke up, Bones head whipping over to see his partner, who had been undercover for the past month with radio silence. You smirked at his dropped jaw as you lowered your sunglasses so he could see the mischievous twinkle in your eyes where you sat on the other side of the bench. “Jim’s been dragging you past me for the past 24 minutes waiting for you to notice me,” you giggled, and Bones looked between the two of you in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in wonderment at how he was still surprised at your and Jim’s antics. Despite the slight bitterness in his chest that he had wasted 24 minutes walking around the quad that he could have been spending with you, Bones wasted no more time in sliding across the bench and cupping your cheek in his large, calloused hands. You smiled at the coldness of his wedding band against your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” you said softly, and Bones leaned in to give you a passionate kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go now?” Jim piped up, and Bones barely broke the kiss to shoot him a glare. “See ya Bones, Sage,” he gave you both a lazy salute as he turned in the direction of the campus bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as he doesn’t crash at ours tonight, everything is fine,” you said after Bones had his fill of kisses for the moment, and the Doctor laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’d dare after last time, darling,” he responded, and a warmth spread to your cheeks at the pet name. You weren’t sheepish about his affection, you had been married over two years now, after all, but it was more of a happy glow that took over your face at hearing the endearment again after going a month without it. Bones took your hand, grasping it in both of his, thumbing absentmindedly over your own wedding band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much,” he said, staring into your eyes with the most adoring intensity. You were always elated at the look, at the fact that he had worn the same look on your wedding day, and none of the intense adoration had faded. You gave him a soft peck, though the kiss was cut off by both of your beaming smiles. A beeping came from Bones’ padd, and he pulled away with a groan. It was a message from Uhura.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>U: You joining us for drinks?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at you with a smile before typing a reply, twisting the padd slightly so you could read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>M: Not tonight, Sage’s home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not seconds later, the padd beeped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>U: They’re home?! That’s great! I expect to see you both tomorrow!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled at how she didn’t even ask, it being a given to her that she would see you. It was reasonable, of course, she had been your maid of honor, and you two were still best friends. Bones’ heart swelled at hearing your laughter again, and he stood up, one hand still grasping your own. You both leisurely strolled to your apartment in the city, just off campus. Neither of you spent much time in it, Bones being deployed on the Enterprise most of the time and you on various missions. At one point during the walk Bones broke away for a moment, telling you he’d catch up, and you’d eyed him skeptically before continuing to walk as he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he sidled up to you again, a pretty bouquet in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had told me, I could have planned ahead,” he murmured in your ear after you placed a thankful kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then I wouldn’t have gotten to watch Jim drag you around the quad,” you teased, and your husband grumbled slightly at the reminder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are a damn menace when you’re together,” he said, and you smirked. “Thankfully it doesn’t happen often,” he added as an afterthought, and you let out a chuckle. He glanced at you with furrowed brows, and you smiled innocently back at him. “What’s with the look?” he asked worriedly, glancing around as if expecting water balloons or some other elaborate prank to come flying at him. “What’re you two planning?” he asked, and you shook your head fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home, yeah?” you prompted instead of answering his question, and Bones groaned as he rolled his eyes, now slightly on edge in anticipation of whatever prank you and Jim had put together. Regardless of his trepidation, Bones threw an arm around your shoulder, pulling your body close to his as you walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go shower, but you should look through this!” you said once the two of you returned to your apartment, handing him a file. Bones raised an eyebrow at you but you simply smiled impishly as you moved to your bedroom and attached ensuite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones opened the file, half expecting something to fly out at him, but it was just a normal piece of paper. His brows furrowed before he quickly scanned the letter. His eyes zeroed in on one sentence in particular: </span>
  <b>Request to transfer to the USS Enterprise: Granted</b>
  <span>. Bones let out an overjoyed laugh as he flung the file onto the coffee table, rushing after you and quickly stripping to join you in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be on the Enterprise with me?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you from behind. You nodded with a smile, turning and kissing his lips before grabbing the shampoo. Bones raised his eyebrows when he saw it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>shampoo, but you simply smiled and switched your positions, having him crouch down so you could run your hands through his dark tresses. Bones shut his eyes in bliss as your fingers massaged his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he sighed as you pushed him to be under the spray, rinsing his hair out before switching your positions once more, prompting Bones to give your hair the same treatment. He did so happily, squirting some shampoo onto his palm and running his hands through your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Len,” you responded, leaning back slightly so your back was resting against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two stayed in the shower a little longer, just savoring the other’s presence as the water ran over your bodies. Your head rested in the crook on Bones’ neck, and his chin rested on top of your head as you two tenderly embraced. Bones eventually turned the water off when you started to “turn all pruney” as he put it, wrapping you in a towel and then grabbing one for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you manage the transfer?” Bones asked when you two were laying in your bed, you laying across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just so happens,” you lowered your voice to a whisper as you looked at him conspiratorially. “I know the captain,” you said as if it was a grave secret, and Bones just chuckled as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, you two plotting is dangerous,” he joked, and you narrowed your eyes playfully at him, swatting lightly at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’d rather I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> plot with him to get on the Enterprise?” you challenged, and Bones quickly shook his head, arms tightening around your figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” he muttered gravely after a moment of comfortable silence. You hummed in question, eyes closed as you rested against him. “I just realized you and Jim will be on the same ship,” he said, and you laughed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only just?” he glared at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” he silenced you with a passionate kiss on your lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Anniversary, Spock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request on Tumblr: Spock x Me, wedding anniversary date, sweet/romantic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Sage is Jim's NB sibling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Spock,” the vulcan’s head turned to meet the eyes of his captain, giving a hum of acknowledgement to show he was listening. “You should take the day off tomorrow,” a puzzled frown came to rest on his face as the First Officer of the Enterprise began to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, I assure you-” but Jim wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the day off tomorrow,” he insisted, his tone leaving no room for further argument. Jim levelled his First Officer and brother-in-law with a glare. Spock just shrugged his shoulders slightly before nodding.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I simply don’t understand why the captain would tell me to take the day off tomorrow,” Spock said with brows furrowed as he sat in the mess hall with McCoy. The southerner rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him you wouldn’t,” he sighed, and the vulcan next to him furrowed his brows even more, mouth opening, but Bones cut him off before Spock could inquire as to the meaning of his words. “What happened exactly one year ago, tomorrow?” he prompted, and Spock answered without even having to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got married to Sage,” he answered, a fond smile unconsciously coming to his face as he remembered the day he married his spouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And humans, big anniversaries like that are important to us,” Bones explained to him. “The anniversary of our birth, our wedding, the death of a loved one, some of us even celebrate anniversaries for when we started dating,” Spock nodded slightly in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are saying that Sage will want to celebrate,” he concluded, and Bones nodded in confirmation. His eyes widened slightly, however, when Spock abruptly stood from their table. “If you will excuse me,” he said, striding out of the mess hall on his long legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock wasn’t sure where to start as he sat in his private office, said room being a perk of being First Officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Computer, how do humans celebrate wedding anniversaries?” he eventually asked, and spent the next hour or so scrolling through images and articles related to the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would need to talk to Sulu.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sage’s nose crinkled as they woke up, trying to identify a foreign smell. Their eyes were still shut as they tried to hang onto the last few moments of sleep, and their arm fumbled around, trying to find their husband, but Sage frowned slightly when they only felt lukewarm sheets. Spock must have gotten up in the past ten minutes or so. They couldn’t hear the shower going, so really Sage had no clue where the vulcan had gone off to. Sage sighed, resigning themselves to waken up, and opened their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” they gasped, seeing a couple vases of flowers on their bedside table. A soft smile overtook their face as they realized why. Of course, Sage hadn’t forgotten their anniversary, but this soon after waking up it was a little hard to function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary,” their husband greeted as he came in with a tray. Sage turned to beam at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary, Spock,” they said back, smile widening even further when she saw that there were two plates of pancakes on the tray. “Breakfast in bed? You sure know how to spoil someone,” they teased, leaning in to give their husband of one year a tender peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Spock confirmed, a rare, beautiful beaming smile on his face to match his spouse’s. “Whatever makes you happy, my dear,” Sage giggled a bit as they pecked him again, and again, until Spock placed the tray down in a safe spot and pulled them closer by the hips. It was a wonderful way to start the morning, just spending a couple minutes lazily kissing the love of their life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” Sage whispered against his lips, and Spock chuckled a bit as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother forced me to take the day off and Dr. McCoy had to tell me that humans celebrate wedding anniversaries,” he admitted, and Sage shook her head fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the fact that you got me flowers and we’re having breakfast in bed despite it not being a part of your culture just to make me happy, only proves to me further that you’re perfect,” Sage reassured him, kissing both of his cheeks, then his nose, then his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he breathed between kisses, and Sage giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never get tired of hearing that,” they sighed. “I love you too,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happy 4th Anniversary (Spock + Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Tumblr Request</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Request: Spock (Star Trek TOS) and Nonbinary!Reader celebrating their 4th wedding anniversary (I’m a sucker for romantic fluff)!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… you can’t go in there!” Sulu frantically dove in front of the door as Spock tried to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are my quarters,” the vulcan responded, his head tilting and eyebrows furrowing in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah,” Sulu shrugged with a nervous smile. His shoulders sagged in relief when he saw Bones and Captain Kirk walking down the hallway towards him. “Bones!” he called, and the doctor looked up from his datapad in surprise. “Didn’t you have something you wanted to speak to Spock about?” Bones’ brows furrowed in confusion before he saw Sulu’s pleading look. His eyes widened in realization, and he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Um…” he trailed off, frantically trying to think of something to divert Spock’s attention. “Come with me,” he finally said, and Spock’s eyebrows rose as he looked between the two humans. He knew they were plotting something, but decided to humor them for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed open behind Sulu, and you poked your head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he gone?” you asked, and Sulu nodded. “Good,” you grabbed his wrist and tugged him into yours and Spock’s shared quarters. He stumbled, but was quick to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?” he asked, looking around and seeing the many vulcan foods on the table as well as a wrapped gift sitting on one chair. You bit your lip, leading him to a closet and opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I get this to not kill me?” you asked, and Sulu’s eyes widened as he saw the plant that was resting in your closet. It was a cactus native to Vulcan, and it released toxins periodically that were toxic to humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that?” he asked, stepping back, and you shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vulcan, where else?” you answered. Sulu rolled his eyes at your sass, but went over to the replicator in your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Computer, sugar water in a spray bottle,” he commanded, and it materialized in front of him. He picked it up and passed it to you. “Spraying it once a day with sugar water should be good,” he explained, and you nodded, taking the bottle and spritzing the plant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you beamed, and he smiled slightly back before turning and beginning to make his way back to his plant lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary,” he smiled, and you continued to beam, waving at him as the door closed behind him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After being led on a two hour long wild goose chase all over the ship, Spock had finally called Bones’ bluff. The doctor had shrugged, but didn’t say anything, and Spock left him even more confused than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock’s normally perfect posture drooped in exhaustion as he made his way back to your shared quarters. He was looking forward to spending a quiet evening with you for your fourth anniversary. He fiddled with the wedding ring on his finger as he thought of it, a soft smile coming to his face. This had become more common in the past couple years since he had married you. Crew members no longer gawked when he openly displayed emotion, and instead they simply shrugged it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to your quarters opened, and Spock’s eyes widened at the plethora of vulcan foods spread out on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary, Spock!” you greeted, going to him and giving him a tight hug. He smiled at you, arms wrapping around you and he placed a kiss on your cheek. You pouted, and he sighed fondly, giving you a peck on the lips as well. You nodded, satisfied and pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were having spaghetti,” He raised his eyebrows at you, and you shrugged with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind,” Spock shook his head fondly as you led him over to the table and encouraged him to take a seat. As soon as he was seated, you thrust a neatly wrapped parcel into his hands. His eyes widened as he looked at it in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” he asked, and you shrugged once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to open it and see!” you smiled brightly at him, and he returned the smile as he carefully opened the present. His eyes widened again when he saw the package.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New strings?” he asked in surprise, and you nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been years since you changed the strings on your lute,” you explained. “Plus, your fingers turn green whenever you play it now,” he smiled, setting the package on the table and pulling you closer to him so he could give you a sound kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he murmured against your lips, and you gave him another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” you responded before turning and going to the closet. “There’s one more thing!” you called over your shoulder as you opened the door, and Spock’s eyes narrowed as he tried to think of what else you could have possibly got him. He frantically stood and crossed the room when you turned and he saw the cactus in your hands. He took it from you and began to examine you closely. He said your name cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are toxic to humans,” he muttered, setting it down near his feet before taking your face in his hands, turning you from side to side as he looked for evidence that you had inhaled the toxins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you told him, your hands coming to grab his, You placed a kiss to the back on his knuckles in reassurance. “I talked to Sulu, sugar water counteracts the toxins apparently,” you explained, and Spock sighed in relief, pulling you against his chest. He said your name again, though this time there was fond exasperation in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you?” he asked, and you smiled impishly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have dinner and celebrate our anniversary?” you suggested, and he sighed, placing a kiss on your forehead before leading you back to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary,” he said as you both began to eat, and you beamed across the table at each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>